Mistakes Were Made
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Part 2 in the Because it happened verse. You should probably read part one first. This deals with the aftermath of Sam's injury and involves hurt!Sam worried!protective!Dean and guilty!John Sam/12 Dean/16


It's a few days after the whole incident of November 2nd when Sam notices something is wrong.

His shoulder is still sore, but Dean had told him that it would be like that for a week or two. This was something different though. He rubs at it himself on the fifth day of pain when he wakes up, cautiously looking around the motel room.

His dad's not in there, he's probably out getting food, but he can hear Dean in the shower.

He swallows hard and tries to raise his arm up like he's raising his hand in class, but yelps when pain shoots through him until he's seeing stars. Something is wrong because he can't even raise his fucking arm. It's like it just locks up...

"Sam?"

Sam looks up at his brother who's just walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and a cloud of steam traveling behind him.

"You alright?" He asks and gives him a concerned look. "Thought I heard you yelp or somethin'."

Sam glances down for a moment. He should probably tell Dean that something is wrong with his shoulder that keeping it immobilized couldn't fix, but then he thinks that's just gonna cause more problems with his dad.

And that was the last thing he needed.

He was still walking on eggshells around his dad, and him and Dean still aren't on good terms. So why add fuel to the flames?

"Must be hearing things." Sam tells him and gives him a smile. "I'm alright."

Dean looks at him for a moment before smiling back.

And he believes him.

It's a few weeks later when Dean finds out the truth. The three of them are walking out of a diner and are on their way back out to the impala. Sam's walking ahead of them and isn't paying attention when he walks out in front of an oncoming car. He hears the horn honking, and he looks up just in time to see headlights inches away from where he's standing.

And then, "God damnit, Sam!" Something grabs him by the arm and pulls him back just in time before the car is speeding past him in the parking lot. He's too much in shock to realize the pain blossoming in his shoulder all over again.

"Hey," Dean is saying and is turning him to face him and is holding his face in his hands. "Sam, are you okay?!" He asks in a panicked tone.

"Son of a bitch, Sam!" John says when he finally catches up to his boys. "Are you okay?"

Sam looks at the both of them and finally nods, then hisses and puts his hand to his shoulder when he finally registers how much it fucking hurts.

"Take it easy." Dean soothes and puts his hand on the injury.

"How hard did you grab him?!" John growls and sends a glare over to his oldest.

Dean laughs a little before turning back to his dad, thanking god that the parking lot is now empty due to the diner closing.

"It wasn't that hard, I just pulled him back." He says and shakes his head. "And besides, do you know how hard you grabbed him a few weeks ago?"

And John can't say anything about it.

"Thought so." Dean says and turns back to his brother, who's just trying to keep it all together. The last thing Sam wanted to do was to have a breakdown in the middle of the parking lot.

"That's it, isn't it?" Dean asks and tilts Sam's head up so he's looking up at him again. "Your still not fully healed from..."

"Drop it." Sam growls when he sees his dad start to get a worried look on his face. "I'm fine."

But Dean doesn't believe him this time and instead grabs his arm and slowly tries to raise it in the air. Sam yelps and pulls back.

"Oh my god." John says and runs a hand through his hair.

"We need to get that checked out." Dean says and nods towards Sam.

But Sam isn't having any of that. "No!" He says and actually stomps his foot on the ground. He's prepared to have a full blown tantrum in the middle of the parking lot if it means he's got to go to the hospital. It isn't gonna happen.

"Sam, if this was just a dislocation, it should have healed up by now." Dean is telling him and is slowly massaging the sore shoulder and is easing the pain a little bit. "But your shoulder locks up when you try and raise your hand. Something's wrong."

"Your brother's right." John is saying. "We should get it checked out. Just to be sure." He adds and nods at him.

"This is your fault!" Dean throws at him. "It's your fault he's hurt, so don't try and act like you care now. You did this dad!" He throws a hand at him and shakes his head.

John sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Dean, let's not do this now..."

Sam's eyes fill with tears as he hears the arguing coming from his father and brother. This is exactly why he didn't want them to know!

"Just stop!" He finally ends up yelling, making both his brother and father turn back towards him.

"Sam..."

"No!" He shoots back at his brother. "It's my body! I don't want to go to a hospital and risk them finding out what happened!" He says and wipes the tears away with his hand. "I'm fine, it's not gonna kill me. I'm not going and that's final!" He says and stalks his way over to the impala and get's in and slams the door.

Dean shoots another glare towards his father. "Remember, this is all your fault." He says before getting in the car himself.

John leans over the impala for a second and buries his face in his hands. How could he have done this? How did his life get so out of hand in the first place?

When he finally does get in the front seat, he notices Dean is in the backseat with his brother. It's probably for the best.

He glances up in the mirror and watches as Dean holds Sam against his side as he starts to cry. It breaks his heart.

He starts the car up and heads out onto the road. He's not going to stop at the emergency room like he should, because in the end Sam is right. They'll be suspicious and he can't risk having Sam taken away from him no matter how bad of a parent Dean thinks he is. And he's not gonna risk having to deal with a tantrum from his youngest, he's seen enough of those.

Sam sighs when they don't stop, but it's from relief. Dean doesn't do or say anything, just keeps holding his brother against his side. John doesn't say anything either, and that's probably for the best too.

Mistakes were made; but none of them are sure everything will ever go back to the way it was.

And isn't that just great?

* * *

_End of part 2 :) _


End file.
